No es otra tipica historia de las μs
by SPrinces
Summary: Es el primer dia de Yuki Müller en el instituto y sin darse cuenta ya no puede dejar de pensar en la pelirroja que le causa dudas en su mente. Espero que le den una oportunidad, disfruten
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo se lo que se preguntaran, y a eso es "Otra historia?!" Si... la respuesta es si, espero que les agrade por que de algun modo Yuki me llamo la atencion para tener su amorio. Espero que les guste, si al menos hay un review hare continuacion (Espero haya un review(?)).**_

Por la mañana Yuki se estaba alistando para salir a su nuevo colegio, hoy era su primer día y no deseaba llegar tarde. Su corta estatura constaba de no más de 1.64, una cabellera rubia como el oro que decencia hasta la mitad de su espalda, unos ojos carmín tan brillantes como un rubi. Estaba tan emocionada que una sonrisa brillante se marcaba en su rostro. Había esperado todo el verano para entrar en la instituto superior Otonoki, aunque no entro con el mejor resultado logro colarse con las decimas que tenia. Sus amigas habían preferido Utx pero ella no, ella había soñado entrar en la famosa escuela de chicas. Por ultimo tomo sus anteojos para bajar a almorzar.

Ya en la mesa tomo un plato junto a cereal y leche, estaba sola en la mesa pero eso era común, sus padres estaban en el extranjero de negocios pues manejaban una importante empresa. No le afectaba tanto como lo pensarían por que cada 2 meses regresaban a casa por 15 días para estar exclusivamente con ella sin darle importancia al trabajo.

Salió con tiempo de sobra de su casa y decidió caminar sin preocupaciones, caminaba por las calles observando todo el panorama y a algunas de sus compañeras de la escuela.

Caminaba felizmente hasta llegar a la entrada de su soñada escuela donde se encontró con varias alumnas del instituto que portaban el mismo uniforme pero diferente moño para distinguir el año en el que estaban. De entre ellas destacaban la presidenta del consejo Ayase Eli por su historia como había evitado el cierre de el instituto. De su mano derecha caminaba Nozomi Toujo, una chica bastante peculiar por que se decía que poseía poderes espirituales, junto a ellas venia una chica bajita pelinegra que no destacaba mucho pero se veía que se llevaba bastante bien con ellas 2, podría asumirse que era si amiga.

Le resto importancia a eso pues no le afectaba nada y no se veía en el futuro en el consejo, seria inútil de todas formas. Mientras aun todo el mundo entraba ella estaba observando aun la entrada hasta que algo llamo mucho su atención, una pelirroja que bajaba de un auto bastante lujoso. Su cabello rojo y su rostro de princesa de algún modo capturar la atención de la chica, eso sin mencionar sus ojos amatista rasgados. Yuki se ruborizo al instante, de algún modo se quedo embobada por esa chica, no lo entendía pero le parecía muy linda, en un momento reacciono y se dio de golpes mentales evitando quedar como una tonta ante todas las que pasaba pero el rubor se quedo. Solo vio pasar a la chica evitando que notara su mirada estancada en ella. "¿Que fue eso?... " penso para si misma mientras la veía alejarse.

Tardo un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que ya era momento de entrar a clases, olvido ese encuentro y fue directo a buscar su salón. En el camino 3 chicas que eran de segundo año escucho haciendo un pequeño drama, una peliazul, una peligris y una peligengibre muy animada. Pero solo paso por un lado ya que no era de su importancia.

Al llegar a su salón estaba lleno solo una banca estaba disponible de la esquina inferior izquierda, habia otro asiento pero ese tenia un bolso puesta para mostrar que ya habla alguien. Puso su bolso en el asiento vacío y tomo asiento para esperar al profesor. Al abrirse la puerta se giro a ella esperando que fuera el profesor pero su sorpresa fue mayor al darse cuenta de que era la chica pelirroja de la mañana pero esta vez sus miradas se cruzaron, al instante Yuki se sonrojo desviando la mirada. De nuevo no sabia por que de nuevo se volvía a sentir nerviosa, al tener el valor de mirar de nuevo se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en el otro asiento vacío que estaba 3 bancas delante de ella. Solo enfoco su mirada en ella por unos segundos para esconderla en su cuaderno que sacó de su bolso, no duro mucho ya que al poco tiempo llego el profesor.

Las clases habían terminado y ese día fueron solo para la introducción a las materias y dar una breve bienvenida a todas las estudiantes nuevas. Por parte de Yuki todo fue muy emocionante como ella esperaba, la escuela de sus sueños con los panoramas de ensueño y la princesa de rojo, ante ese pensamiento se sonrojo y volvió a la realidad. No era posible que estuviera tan pensativa sobre esa chica, que al parecer se llamaba Nishikino Maki por alguna razón habia escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar pero no recordaba del todo. Lo único que sabia es que en verdad era muy linda, Yuki jamás habia pensado así de nadie mas, ni de un chico ni de alguna chica. Sus padres habia hablado con ella y no les importaba sobre su interés en esas cosas solo la felicidad de su hija pero hasta el momento ella no se habia preocupado hasta que vio a la pelirroja.

Después de caminar un poco llego a su casa y dejo todas sus cosas en su habitación y se cambio de ropa para bajar a la cocina. Preparo ensalada, un te de pétalos de rosa y se lo llevo todo a la sala donde conecto su portátil a la pantalla para jugar Blazblue en línea. Era bastante buena en el juego, estaba en el ranking 16 de Japón pero ella jugaba casualmente mas por diversión y que no le gustaba estar estresada por los fallos del internet en peleas de ranking.

Al pasar las horas se dio cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde, apago la portátil y se fue a su habitación para descansar, no quería llegar tarde al instituto. Al recostarse hubo un momento en el que comenzó a divagar en su cabeza "¿Como será mi vida en Otonoki?, ¿Tendré amigas?, ¿Llegare a ser candidata para el consejo?" Esas y muchas eran las cosas que pasaban por su mente pero sin darse cuenta de nuevo la imagen de la pelirroja apareció en su mente. No era posible, no la conocía y ya no salía de su cabeza, hundió su cara en la almohada y grito internamente. Un sonido repentino la saco de sus pensamientos, era su móvil en el cual entraba una llamada, tomo el móvil y verifico el nombre. Era su madre que la llamaba, eso le provocó una sonrisa y euforia increíble, sin pensarlo dos veces contesto.

-Madre!- -Hola Yuki, te marcamos por que queríamos saber como te fue en tu primer día. Tu padre esta bastante ansioso de saber como te fue.- -Fue increíble madre, es tal y como me lo imagine. Las clases solo introduccieron los temarios pero todas parecen muy facinantes.-

-Me alegro hija, aunque no seas la mas lista pero siempre pones tu mejor esfuerzo, eso siempre nos enorgullece Yuki.-

-Madre... Gracias, los amo.-

-Igual nosotros a ti. Bueno, ya tengo que colgar, tu padre preparo la cena y se le quemo así que saldremos a cenar.-

-Esta bien, espero que lo disfrutes. Nos vemos.-

-Bye, tu padre te manda suerte y que no hagas fiesta.-

-Esa es clásica padre.- Solo soltó una risita y se calmo, decidió que ya era hora de dormir, puso sus lentes en la mesa que estaba a un lado de ella y cerro los ojos esperando a que el día de mañana llegara.

 _ **Y... que tal? me gusto mucho hacer a este personaje, me agrado bastante, espero sus criticas destructivas ^w^ Tengan un lindo dia.**_


	2. Nuevas amigas

_**No solo hubo uno... si no "2" reviews, gracias QwQ se que es interesante y es el comienzo pero es muy divertido escribir esto.**_  
 _ **Por el momento disfruten el capitulo 2**_

Daban las 6 de la mañana y sonaba la alarma, la mano perezosa de Yuki tomaba el reloj para apagarlo. Se levanto estirando sus brazos mientras daba un largo bostezo, fue directo a la ducha mientras se quitaba su ropa para dormir. Ya en el baño abrió una las llaves de la cual salió agua caliente que hizo sentir agradable a Yuki.

Al terminar su ducha, fue por su uniforme que estaba en su habitación recién lavado la noche anterior de que se durmiera. Era su segundo día y aun estaba tan emocionada de poder estar en Otonokizaka, las clases parecían fascinantes, todas las chicas de su grupo parecían tan agradables en especial esa chica roja "Bueno... no, realmente ayer me di cuenta de que su cara era de pocos amigos" eso pensó pues ella la miraba de vez en cuando y al mirarla a la cara tenia una expresión enojada. Tal vez era por que todo era nuevo y no conocía a nadie.

-Seria agradable poder hablar con ella y hasta tal vez almorzar juntas.- Se dijo frente al espejo con una sonrisa. -Tal vez hoy pueda al menos saludarla.-

Al igual que el día anterior bajo por cereal y leche para desayunar antes de salir de su casa, disfruto de el como cada día aunque de vez en cuando le ponía azúcar o fruta para no cansarse de el. Termino su desayuno y lavo sus platos que ensucio para disponerse a salir, tenia tiempo así que no tenia prisa como era de costumbre para ella.

Tomo sus lentes que estaban en la mesa de noche y los metió en su bolsillo para salir de su casa, se despidió como si hubiera alguien, aunque sus padres no estuvieran ella sabia que la acompañaban. En el camino se encontró con varias compañeras, aun no las conocía pero las había visto el día anterior en su clase, se encontró con un par algo peculiar; una chica pelinaranja que iba tras un gato a toda velocidad mientras que detrás de ella venia una castaña que gritaba su nombre. No le importo o eso era hasta que vio que la pelinaranja sin darse cuenta iba a estrellarse contra Yuki.

-Rin-chan Cuidado!.- Solo escucho antes de que chocaran sin poder evitarlo.

Yuki estaba en el suelo y sobre ella estaba la otra chica que al darse cuenta se levanto a toda prisa.

-Lo lamento! No era mi intencion, estaba presiguiendo al gato que se robo mi desayuno y no me di cuenta que estabas frente a mi.- Se disculpaba y hacia una reverencia mientras que la castaña ayudaba a parar a la rubia.

-Descuida, lo bueno es que no paso a mayores como a mis... - su cara cambio radicalmente al sentir en su bolsillo varias cosas cuando se suponía que solo era una. Al meter su mano en su bolsillo con gran terror saco todo lo que estaba en el y solo saco muchas piezas y cristales rotos.

La pelinaranja estaba apunto de llorar por la escena, sabia que había sido su culpa y no sabia que hacer.

-Lo siento nya!.- Se disculpo una vez mas pero estaba postrada de rodillas implorando mientras lloraba.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada... solo son unos lentes. Hoy saliendo de la escuela iré a por unos nuevos.- Intentaba calmarla, la levanto y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-¿No pasa nada?.- Preguntaba con lagrimas y fluidos nasales en su rostro, parecía una niña pequeña.

-No, así que tranquila.-

Yuki le dio una abrazo para terminar de calmarla y una sonrisa. Yuki se resigno a estar un día con el riesgo de caerse, tal vez su vista no estaba tan dañada pero aun así no era perfecta.

-Oye ¿Tu estas en nuestra clase, cierto?.- Al fin hablaba la otra chica.

-Si, soy de primero al igual que ustedes, solo que aun no reconozco el rostro de todas.-

-¿Te llamas... Mulle... Miuller?- Preguntaba la castaña.

-Es Müller Yuki. Es Alemán pero no le presten mucha atención.-

-Un gusto Müller-san. Yo soy Koizumi Hanayo y ella es Hoshizora Rin.

-El gusto es mio Kouzimi-san y Hoshizora-san.- Le daba la mano a ambas.

-Kayo-chin, Müller-san se nos hace tarde es hora de irnos.- Mencionaba Rin ya que habían estado alrededor de 5 minutos ahí.

-Es cierto Rin, vamos Müller-san.-

-Pueden llamarme Yuki.- Mencionaba la rubia para volver a seguir caminado.

-Vale, entonces me puedes llamar Hanayo.- Le decía la castaña.

-Y tu me puedes decir Rin, nya.-

Ahora caminaba al lado de esas 2 chicas, al parecer había echo amigas nuevas y solo era el segundo día, aunque claro... le había costado unos lentes nuevos y tal vez una que otra caída mientras conseguía los nuevos pero eso no le importaba, hasta tal vez habia sido bueno. En el transcurso del camino Rin no dejaba de disculparse pero Yuki le volvía a mencionar que todo estaba bien.

-Descuida Rin, esta bien. Si quieren pueden venir conmigo cuando vaya por los lentes nue...- Al estar conversando con sus nuevas amigas se dio media vuelta mientras caminaba de espaldas, eso definitivamente no era buena idea y perdió el equilibrio en un momento en el que sintió como el suelo se le movió

-Yuki cuidado!.- Ambas chicas intentaron sujetarla pero estaba lejos de su alcance. Yuki solo sintió como el tiempo iba lento mientras caía, podía ver todo claramente; como Rin y Hanayo intentaban tomarla de la mano, como el cielo cada vez era mas visible, sabia que dolería bastante solo espero el suelo pero no llego jamás.

-Ten mas cuidado, no debes caminar de espaldas pudiste chocar con alguien.- La persona que menos esperaba ver, Nishikino la había atrapado por poco, esto le causo un rubor a Yuki en todo su rostro. No podia verla bien pero estaba segura que eran sus lindos ojos rasgados.

-Si me permites tengo que irme, nuestras clases comienzan dentro de poco.- Aun con esa expresión de pocos amigos hacia accelerar el corazon de Yuki.

Hanayo y Rin llegaron para ayudaron a Yuki. Tardo un momento en volver en si por ese encuentro. Le preguntaron si estaba bien y ella solo asintio como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Por qué estas roja? Nya.- Preguntaba Rin

Yuki solo dio un salto sorprendida ¿se podía ver como estaba sonrojada? Algo estaba muy notorio y era que Nishikino le hacia sentir algo.  
-Por nada... creo que solo fue el... Si, el susto de mi caida.- Daba una respuesta con un tono de voz muy nerviosa.

Las 2 chicas se miraron algo crédulas pero no le dieron importancia, estaban frente a su instituto y prefirieron entrar a seguir con eso.

El día paso bastante normal, las clases eran bastante entretenidas y aunque en ciertos momentos no le entendía a algunas no evito que le pusiera un poco mas de empeño. El almuerzo lo paso con Rin y Hanayo platicando y comiendo, Yuki y Hanayo tuvieron que compartirlo con Rin ya que un gato se lo había llevado.

Al terminar las clases las 3 chicas caminaban hasta una optica por los nuevos lentes de Yuki, durante todo el día había intentado no caminar largas distancias por cualquier cosa. Durante el camino seguían hablando y hablando de cosas triviales hasta que Rin le pregunto algo a Yuki.

-Yuki ¿Por que miras tanto a Nishikino?.-

-Eh?... de que hablas?.- Preguntaba algo confundida la rubia.

-Es verdad. Durante las clases la observas bastante y te quedas un momento como embobada. Hoy nos dimos cuenta Kayo-chin y yo, en mas de una ocacion intentamos llamar tu atención pero no lo logramos.-

-¿Sera que te gusta Nishikino?- Le preguntaba Hanayo.

 _ **Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya agradado. Me esta gustando tanto escribir esta historia. Gracias por los review Aron y amante de los pony.**_  
 _ **Espero que la sigan y les agrade.**_


	3. Destino

_**Realmente me encanta escribir esto, aunque a uno no le gusto(?)... aun asi tengo a mis 3 lectores, que me hacen muy feliz QwQ**_

-¿Sera que te gusta Nishikino?- Pregunto Hanayo.

Yuki no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía creer que se la pasaba todo el día viendo a su compañera pelirroja y lo peor de todo es que tal vez sus nuevas amigas no eran las únicas que se habían dado cuenta.

-¿Qué dirían si les digo que si?- Les pregunto Yuki algo inquieta, sabia que no era tan normal pero aun asi arriesgo todo por eso.

Ambas chicas se quedaron un poco pensativas. ¿Realmente importaba que ella tuviera esos gustos? Hasta el momento había demostrado ser alguien bastante confiable y muy agradable, tenian sus dudas pero hay algo que si sabia Rin.

-Que importa Yuki. Lo que quiero decir es que no tiene nada de malo, sabemos que no es completamente normal pero eso solo son las cosas que las personas piensan. Tu debes hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando hagas lo correcto puede gustarte quien tu quieras. El amor es una cosa de las que nos diferencia y debemos disfrutar cada momento que nos brinda ese sentimiento nya.- Decia felizmente Rin, Hanayo se quedo impresionada con el discurso que dio.

-Rin-chan no sabia que pensabas asi.- Lo decia algo ruborizada Hanayo, era cierto que la conocia de hace años pero jamas habia dicho algo asi... prudente y buen consejo.

-Lo se, salió de alguna parte de mi Kayo-chin pero así es como lo veo.-

-Gracias Rin, pero para serles sincera no se muy bien que pensar de ella. Quiero decir, es muy linda y por lo que dicen creo que si me gusta. Por otro lado no creo que pueda simplemente hablarle a ella, siento que ella es muy diferente a mi.-

-Puede que tengas razón, después de todo ella es la única heredera de la familia Nishikino.- Yuki la miro confundida sin saber de lo que hablaba Hanayo. No conocía nada de eso, el nombre le resultaba familiar pero no sabia de donde.

-Si, tu sabes... Familia Nishikino. Rica, famosa, hospital para ricos? ¿Te suena?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas... No.- Ahora con eso dicho no recordaba nada de ese nombre pero como lo ponía Hanayo definitivamente era una de esas princesas de papi. Aunque la verdad esa cara no decía lo mismo, algo en ella decía que no estaba conforme.

-Pues ya lo sabes nya. Si pretendes acercarte a ella tal vez no sea buena idea a menos que tengas un plan.- Rin abrazaba a las 2 chicas con quien iba para tranquilizar todo el tema.- Por cierto, tenemos que ir por tus lentes nuevos Yuki.- Le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Rin-chan tiene razón, debemos ir antes de que se haga mas tarde Yuki-chan.-

-Cierto chicas, vamos aun queda un poco de camino.- Yuki estaba tan feliz de poder haber encontrado a la castaña y la pelinaranja, después de todo perder esos lentes no había sido tan malo.

En el transcurso del camino aun hablaban de lo que sentía Yuki pero siempre eran platicas que no llegaban a nada. Cuando llegaron a la óptica de Yuki al parecer le tenían unos ya preparados pues había llamado entre clases para ver si tenían unos de su graduado, afortunadamente tenían un par solo tenia que ir a recogerlos.

Después de recogerlos decidieron que ya era tiempo de volver a sus hogares por lo que tomaron caminos separados. Había sido un día muy interesante, había echo dos amigas nuevas y no les importaba nada de lo que ella prefería.

Al llegar a su casa fue a dejar sus cosas en su habitación, se cambio de ropa y dejo su uniforme lavando para bajar a la cocina para preparar su cena. Esta vez solo preparo un café con galletas de mantequilla. Fue a la sala, prendió su consola y puso a jugar algo de un Rpg. Al cabo de una horas algo estaba en su cabeza la molestaba, era como una lluvia de ideas para algo que había dejado de hacer hace mucho tiempo. Fue directo a su habitación y busco entre unas cajas que guardaba en su armario, de una de ellas saco un pequeño cuaderno de color azul marino con el titulo "Flügel der Liebe". Ese pequeño cuaderno se le había entregado por parte de su madre cuando ella tenia 12 años y no supo para que era hasta ahora.

Se fue a su escritorio y se puso a escribir, todas esas ideas que llegaban a su mente ella las plasmaba en ese cuaderno, escribir la hacia sentir bien, algo dentro de ella se sentía familiarizada con esa comodidad. Al cabo de unos 50 minutos paro de escribir, se le notaba cansada y muy satisfecha. Al terminar noto que ya era tarde así que solo alisto sus cosas para el día siguiente.

Antes de recostarse el móvil de Yuki sonó, miro la pantalla y era lo que esperaba; una llamada de su madre, ese día no podía ser mejor.

-Yuki, de nuevo te hablamos para ver como estas.- Era su padre.

-Hola papa, realmente me ha ido bien, es mi segundo día y ya tengo dos amigas nuevas.- Decía con mucha alegría la rubia.

-Me enorgulleces hija mía. Me recuerdas a tu madre cuando llegaba a un lugar nuevo, siempre era ella quien intentaba hacer amistades con todos.-

-En mi caso fue algo gracioso pero si, fue algo asi.- Reía nerviosa, no le diría que rompió sus lentes pues no quería preocuparlos y mucho menos quería hablar de eso en teléfono, les diría mejor cuando los vea.

-Bueno, tu madre te manda saludos y que espera que estes comiendo sanamente.-

-Dile que estoy comiendo cereal todos las mañanas y que cuido mi comida.-

-No esperaba menos de mi hija. Bueno, me temo que ya es hora de que nos despidamos.-

-Ok papa, espero que estén bien.-

-Igualmente hija, suerte mañana.- Cuando iban a colgar su padre le dijo algo mas. -Por cierto, no metas chicos o chicas en la casa, aun no tienes edad para eso.- Ante ese comentario por la mente de Yuki apareció la pelirroja en su habitación e hizo que se sonrojara.-

Al colgar prefirió ya no pensar en nada mas, el día había sido agotador y se recostó para descansar.

Por la mañana sonó su alarma, la apago e hizo las cosas para salir de su casa.  
Cuando salió llevaba un pan tostado para comer en el camino ya que se le había antojado, mientras caminaba esperaba de nuevo encontrarse con sus amigas y así lo fue, en el mismo lugar donde había pasado el día anterior se encontraban Hanayo y Rin esperándola, corrió hacia a ellas y les dio un abrazo.

El camino fue muy regular y la platica era muy amena con los típicos temas de programas que habían visto la noche anterior. Al llegar a su aula se dieron cuenta de que era muy temprano para las 3 chicas ya que las clases comenzaban en 20 minutos por lo que decidieron seguir con la platica en su aula la cual estaba medio vacía. En un momento dado la rubia tenia que ir al tocador por lo que les aviso a sus amigas y dejo el salón. Mientras caminaba pensaba en las cosas que podrían pasar pues el argumento de Rin la ponían un poco mas confusa pues lo que había escrito era algo bastante raro en ella, hace tiempo que lo había dejado pero de la nada volvió a hacerlo como si no hubiera parado hace años. Yuki seguia en sus pensamientos cuando algo llamo su atención de forma bastante brusca, una bella melodía en piano, algo que jamás había escuchado era un deleite para sus oídos sin mencionar la voz que parecía venir del mismo paraíso, no había escuchado nada similar ni de las mismas ídolos del mundo en ese momento no había nada mas hermoso que lo que escuchaba. Busco y busco hasta dar con el lugar de donde provenía, no era raro que fuera del aula de música lo que sorprendió a Yuki fue saber quien era quien tocaba. En el piano sentada era esa chica que no dejaba de aparecer en su mente, ese cabello rojo que la hacia distinguir de todas las demás y los ojos amatistas que parecían unas piedras preciosas. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Algo dentro de ella quería salir, era algo nuevo para ella pero era muy agradable que le causaba un calor dentro de ella. Estuvo mucho tiempo observando que fue lo suficiente como para que Maki se diera cuenta, la pelirroja se paro y fue deprisa hasta la puerta donde estaba Yuki. Yuki en cambio entro en pánico y no supo que hacer, sus piernas no respondían aunque ella quería salir corriendo. Cuando se dio cuenta tenia a la pelirroja cara a cara, eso hizo que se formara un rubor en el rostro de la rubia. "Esta molesta y esto es incomodo..." pensó para si misma, el silencio se hacia mas incomodo hasta que la pelirroja hablo.

-Entra.- Sin mas que decir le ordenaba a la rubia que aun estaba en shock.

 _*En el cuarderno*_  
 _ **Este debe ser lo mar raro que he escrito**_  
 _ **En los libros esta escrito y con el tiempo se ha perdido.**_  
 _ **Este sentimiento oprimido en el pecho**_  
 _ **Me hace sentir como si fuera menos.**_  
 _ **Algunas personas han escrito relatos sobre esto**_  
 _ **Y en todos ellos el final no es de ensueño.**_

 _ **Hay personas que no están echas para amar**_  
 _ **Pero me pregunto yo te amo para empezar.**_  
 _ **En toda mi vida no me preocupe por lo que siento al verte**_  
 _ **Pero ahora me pierdo ante tus ojos y aun asi no tengo suficiente.**_  
 _ **Quiero entender lo que siento por ti**_  
 _ **En fin, si lo entendiera no habría por que escribir.**_

 _ **Pediré a los dioses que si eres mi musa**_  
 _ **De mi lado jamas te apartes nunca.**_  
 _ **Que si estas destinada a mi**_  
 _ **Cuidar de tu amor el cual recibí**_  
 _ **Y que ante todo pueda despertar y ver tu rostro**_  
 _ **Para poder perderme en esos ojos tan misteriosos.**_

 _ **Bueno... como siempre es muy divertido o3o Yuki es una protagonista comun y corriente pero... es muy especial. Espero que les haya gustado, a mi si (?)**_  
 _ **Eso es una parte de lo que escribió en el cuaderno. Ya saben si les gusto dejen Review ( que me hace muy feliz) y cuidense. Nos leemos luego ^^**_


End file.
